


far away from home

by crossover123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossover123/pseuds/crossover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on wattpad. An snk reader insert sci-fu AU fic.  Eren x reader is end game. On one fateful day, your life turned upside down, you and your parents got stuck on a strange planet.  How long will you survive, and will you be able fit in the society you are in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stuck in outer space

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided what else makes kyojins different than humans. Should i give them odd skin colors (like green, blue etc.), non-human ish ears (maybe pointy ,or maybe small idk.) What do you readers think? got any suggestions. Also Eren won't make an appearance until the next chapter probably. Also there might be other pairings in this story on the side.

One day, while while Captain Reeves was exploring the solar system he lived in with his crew, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere. To their surprise, three strange looking creatures(you and your parents) that kinda look like them but smaller and with a different skin color then theirs, got spit out of it. They narrowly avoided getting sucked into it while rescuing your unconcious body from suffocating in outer space. 

"We gotta show this discovery to the king." one of his assitants said.

"Nah, I was thinking we could sell them as pets or something. I don't think that the king would be interested in buying these creatures. I can think of some others who would buy them, but we need to make sure they don't escape before the sale. We can make more money off of them than going to planet Xanar."

"So there's a change in plans then, boss."

"what do you think, dumb shit?"

_your pov_

I woke up to find myself in a weird place, with some weird looking oxygen mask thingy on my face. What the hell am I doing here? The last thing I remember before this that I was walking towards school with my parents and seeing some weird looking wormhole, something I thought only existed in fiction, magically appear under my feet. Shit, what if I'll never see my friends again. How I will I survive out here in outer space? Are these aliens gonna dissect me or something?  I thought about everything i'll miss about home and what I won't miss I heard the alien communicate in some 'language' I pulled the mask off not so carefully since I have no clue how that thing works, casuing me to wince in pain and triggering an alarm apparently . I looked around and saw my parents were there too, but were unconcious.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up!" I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was restrained onto weird hosptial bed like thingy.  I started moving around, panicking. Then i felt a prick in my arm and it all faded to black again.

I woke up to find myself in some sort of cage with bars that look like light sabers with my parents. 

"Mommy, Daddy! I'm scared."  I huddled close to them.

"I know Sweetie. We are too. We are gonna try escaping this cage soon.  I tried squeezing through the bars giving me a jolt.

"Ouch! It hurts."

"it's ok sweetie. it will hopefully be gone soon. Just be quiet while Mommy and I try to figure out a plan ok."

After the pain subsided, I waited for what seemed like forever for my parents to come up with a plan. Once they did, they told it to me rather quickly and quietly, and they told me to continue running once they got me out of the cage, just to keep running even if they got captured. They waited to put their plan in action until all the guards were away.

"But mommy and daddy, I don't wanna leave you behind."

"I'm sorry (y/n), but sometimes life's not fair. If something bad happens to us, don't give up. Please continue living the best you can for us, ok."

"Ok momma." She started pushing the bars the best she could even though it was damaging her hands. While she couldn't push them apart far enough for her or daddy to go though, the gap was large enough for me to go through. 

"Crawl under my legs and get out here." She qucikly spread out her legs wide as if she was about to do a jumping jack. I did what she told me and rushed out the cage, and started running away from the cage.  I heard a door open on the other side of the room behind me. I looked back at my parents and they signaled me to go.  I just kept running even after hearing a whistle like sound that caused some people to chase after me. Finally after a while, I finally made it outside. Not too long afterwards,  I saw two young looking aliens. The boy one who looked like he was around 5 and was around my height. The girl one,who looked around 8 years old and was way taller than me, put her hands on my waist and picked me up. the little boy tried snatching me from her. 

_Grisha's pov_

I heard my two youngest kids ,Eric and Elena, arguing about something. To my surprise, I saw them fighting over some creature that kinda looks like a smaller version of us Kyojins. 

"Knock it off you two!" They both let go of her.

"Aww! Can we keep her?" Elena asked.

"Please Daddy!" Eric begged. Suddenly the creature ran behind me as if they were trying to hide. Not long after, these two shady looking men ran towards me. 

"Did you see a  creature that  looks similar our kind, particularly the female species, but smaller and with (s/c) skin, (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair?"

"Yes,  she ran over that way."  I pointed them in a direction away from her. Luckily they believed me, and ran that way.

"Who were those strange men, daddy, and why did they want her?"

"I'm not sure, Elena, but yes you can, at least for a little bit."

"Yay, let's go home daddy and show our new pet to Eren and great-grandpa Martin."

 


	2. A new home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i still haven't decided on on the skin colors, physical features yet that distinguish the kyojin kind apart from humans. anyone got any ideas(if i decide to pick an idea of yours, i'll be sure to credit you)

"Eren, look at this new pet we found while coming back here from the market?" Eric grabbed you roughly and you started to squirm.

"Are you sure that's a pet?" A boy who's taller than other two but smaller than the oldest one, who you assumed was the older brother of those two young aliens, said

"Well she's smaller than us, and hasn't talked yet, so I'm gonna assume she's an animal, since I want to keep her, she's a pet." Grisha shook his head.

"It's not that simple Eric. First we should show this to Scientist Riley to see if he/she could study this creature and learn more about her."

"I have to agree with Dad is this one." Eren responded.

"Daddy, I thought you said we could have her." Elena said

"When I said that, I didn't mean permenantly. Besides, we need to figure out where she came from and see if we can find her family and bring her back to them. "

"Ok dad."

"Can you three watch over her while I have a talk with your great grandfather, and Riley?"

Once Grisha left the entrance hall,  Elena asked, "Eren can you play toys with us?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do right now. Just let me get a few toys and don't do anything stupid alright." Once he was done, you followed the others into the room they were going to play in.  Once they started getting distracted, you decided to take the chance and sneak off.  Unfortunately for you,  their house was huge and easy to get lost in. After wandering around for a bit, you ran into a creature that kind of looked like a cross between a lion and a komodo dragon but was a bit shorter than you.  You ran as fast as you could away from the creature. It caught up to you quickly and dug its claws into your skin on your back. You yelped in pain.  After a few more swipes from the creature, you lost consciousness. 

_Eren's pov_

Shit we were supposed to watch her and now she's gone.  

"Stay in here while I go look for her." I ran out frantically searching the area since I didn't want to get into trouble with dad.  I heard a scream and went towards the direction of the sound. After looking around, i saw her bleeding and unconcious.  I saw Fideo stiitng next to her body. That stupid almogan. Why did dad allow Elena to keep that stupid pet in the first place.

"Bad fideo!" I heard my dad yell from a distance. He blew the whistle scaring the creature away.

"Get some bandages and disinfectant! Bring you siblings over here to help! I'll tell you three what your punishments are for not watching her later. 

_second person pov_

You woke up to find yourself bandaged up and laying on some cushion. You noticed that you were wearing a different outfit than you remember wearing earlier. This outfit was similar in design as the ones you saw the kids wear but seemed to squeze on your stomach area a bit. You looked around and saw five figures standing around you including an old looking guy you never saw before wearing shiny clothing.  That same guy breifly stroked your hair and said something you couldn't understand.  Wow these aliens were treating you better so far than the ones you came accross earlier.  They then all left the room leaving you alone. you stretched for a bit but not much since your wounds haven't quite healed yet.  You wondered if your parents managed to escape or not yet. You got lost into your own thoughts for a while until you heard someone enter the room you were in.

It was the same young little girl and another female who was older, carrying a bowl with some strange looking fruit cut up into small pieces. the older lady put the tray down on a nightstand of sorts and left the room.  The young girl quickly grabbed a piece of fruit and shoved it in your mouth. You quickly chewed and swallowed it anyways even though you thought it tasted bitter.  Before she could shove another piece on your mouth, you snatched it from her and ate it. Luckily she realized you were capable of feeding yourself, so she moved the bowl next to you on your right. She sat there watching you as you ate. 

You heard the voice call out 'Elena' which you assumed was her name. The voice appaerently belonged to the boy who you assumed was her older brother. You got a better look at him , and you didn't notice until now that he had sparkly emerald eyes. They talked for a bit and then left the room. Luckily after resting for a bit,  it wasn't as painfulto move as it was earlier.  You tried your best to play with her as best as you could even though you were still injured and couldn't speak her language.  You eventually fell asleep after playing for a while. 


	3. start of a new life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but these next few chapters or more will probably be filler-ish since i'm trying to show you adapting to this new world slowly. Yes I did briefly mention mikasa, but don't worry you won't have to compete with her over eren's heart or anything.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulders.  I opened my eyes to find 'Elena' and another female and male that I didn't recognize.  They both quickly removed my bandages, and the woman adjusted my outfit to make it less tight fitted. The guy then took out what looks like a measuring tape and took some measurements of me such as height, waist length etc. Elena then led me out of the room to eat with the rest of her family.  I admit this experience was interesting since the eldest brother ' Eren' refused to eat some of his food and Elena ended up stuffing the food into his mouth. I giggled at the two since the way she did it was so funny. 

As the day went on, I played a lot with the younger ones then later all three kids tried to teach me as many words as possible, but i was only able to remember some of them. I guess I can deal with living here for now even though I miss my parents.  I hope I don't end up regretting this decision. Luckily I felt much better today than I did yesterday.  The next day, some guy who I guess is a doctor of some sort did all these tests/examninations on me similar to ones done at the doctor's office with the help of a female assistant .  He then took a stand of my hair and dabbed what kinda looked like a cotton swab in my mouth.  Luckily neither of them gave me any shots.  Afterwards, Elena pulled me into another bedroom that wasn't hers with one hand while holding a rolled up paper in her other hand.  It was kind of messy and there was a pair of pajamas on the floor. Judging by the size of them, I guess they were Eren's, so this must be his room then.  She unrolled the paper revealing a drawing of Eren holding hands with some girl with black hair and dark gray eyes.  She had me help her tape the drawing to one of the walls. She then searched his drawers and took a few clothes out and threw them to the floor. We quickly rushed out the room and into ours.

Not too long afterwards, I could here someone yelling out, "Eren!". That same voice then yelled out something else I couldn't understand. Crap, I hope I don't get in trouble for that. Later that day, Eren confronted Elena and the other brother about something. I bet it was about his room, since they were pointing fingers at each other. Not wanting to get involved in that, I decided to look for a place to take a bath at, since I haven't taken one since I've been on this planet. After looking around, i found what looked like a hot tub with an area to sit at since the deep end of the tub was a bit deeper than me.  While trying to take a bath without shampoo and body soap handy, I heard the door open.  I looked behind me and while I couldn't get a look at the face, but i could tell by the back of the hair that it was Eren. Then a bit later, the same lady who brought food to me on the day I was injured came in with some bottles in her hand. I guess Eren told her I was in here. She walked up to me and pointed at one bottle, and then pointed at the the hair. She then did the same for the body soap and scrubbie. Good they have shampoo and soap here also. I nodded and took the stuff and gestured her to leave which she understood thankfully.  Welp, that went smoothly. 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so short

A few days time skip

_Elena's pov_

I was curious as to what my dad was talking about with scientist Riley.  Eric decided to tag along. I quietly crept up to the door and started to eavsdrop on them.

"After a week of observing that alien girl you found, I've learned a few things about her kind, and yesterday I finally learned what her name was."

"Really?"

"Yes, her name is [y/n] and she comes from a planet called Earth. She drew a picture of it and it looks nothing like any of the planets in this solar system or any nearby ones for that matter."

"Ok since returning her home won't be an option any time soon, What do you suggest I do?"

"Well I thinking maybe she could come live with me and I can learn more about her kind and raise her in our ways. You'll have one less child to watch over."

"Let me think about it." Eric ran off and I followed him. I noticed that he started to cry. I ran up and hugged him.

"I'm sad that daddy is gonna give away our (y/n)."

"Whos' (y/n) and why are you crying Eric?" Eren asked.

"(y/n) is the alien girl's name, and we overheard scientist riley telling Grisha that he wanted to adopt her or something like that."

"Oh, not sure how to feel about that."

second person pov

A few hours later Grisha got you and his kids gathered around him after preparing a luggage bag for you.

"I have an announcement to to make, (y/n) will be leaving to go live with our nation's top scientist Riley."

"No!" Eric and Elena yelled.

"Wait let me finish! He will take her here at least most of the days he comes to work in the palace lab."

While Eric and Elena would prefer that you become a part of the family, at least they would get to see you often. Eren on the other hand didn't mind the decision at all, it wasn't like he was never gonna see you again. Sure he would have fun playing with you, but he wasn't as attached to you as his younger siblings were. On cue Riley walked into the room they were in along with another servant named Marco.  You followed Grisha and Riley to Riley's house, while Marco followed behind you three carrying your bags. Once you reached your destination and Marco helped unpack the bags, Grisha and Marco left.  You didn't realize that you were sent over to live somewhere else until now.  You wondered if you should've ran away sometime during the walk to this place, but by then it was too late.  You weren't sure if you could trust this guy you are now going to live with now. Just yesterday, this same guy injected some strange liquid into your head.

"Shit, should've ran away when I had the chance. I don't wanna be this guy's guniea pig or anyone else's for that matter." You thought to yourself.  Not too long after that, you saw him pull out a needle from a drawer.  You huddled to a corner out of fear and started to whimper. To your surprise,  When he saw you do that, he put the needle in a bucket next to the desk, and walked up right to you and gave you a hug.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." You only understood the first word he said, but you calmed down anyways since he wasn't going to inject you with anything after all. 

"Follow me! I need to introduce you to this place." He gestured you to follow him. He gave you a quick tour of his house and showed you to your new bedroom.  Sure his house wasn't as big as the other one you stayed in earlier, but it was still pretty large though. You had trouble sleeping the night thinking about how much you missed your parents, and all the good times you had with them. 


End file.
